Going Under
by inallmybitterness
Summary: Porque, quando a loucura é forte demais, você acaba afundando.  One-shot


Pode haver algumas partes confusas, mas prefiro deixar que os leitores interpretem do jeito que quiserem.

Pode ter menções de SteinxMarie se quiserem interpretar desse jeito.

* * *

><p>O professor apoiou a mão na parede, sentindo um súbito cansaço. Via-se mais uma vez lutando contra a loucura que ameaçava tomar de vez sua mente. Ele odiava isso – odiava como aquelas ondas de loucura atacavam-no subitamente, como eram difíceis de controlar.<p>

Sua cabeça doía com o esforço. Ele sentia-se cansado, mesmo que seu esforço não fosse exatamente físico. Por mais que tentasse lutar, no fundo ele sentia que acabaria sendo derrotado. Esse pensamento foi confirmado quando os primeiros "sintomas" começaram a aparecer – aqueles hipnotizantes olhos vermelhos, vindos sempre em trio, dançavam à sua frente, na parte de trás de sua mão.

Stein continuou lutando, por mais difícil que fosse. Ele reconhecia que acabaria perdendo o controle cedo ou tarde, mas se entregar à insanidade só por saber que ela acabaria vencendo-o era algo indigno de respeito, algo que apenas os mais fracos fariam – e Stein não era fraco. Ele tinha de continuar lutando e tentar fazer com que seus esforços não fossem em vão. Tinha de permanecer são, nem que fosse por um tempinho a mais – por si mesmo, e pelos outros à sua volta. Seus alunos, o Shinigami, Spirit... Marie.

Ele concentrou-se nela por um breve momento. Pensar nela sempre o ajudava quando a loucura vinha muito forte. Ele se lembrava das ondas calmas de sua alma, que sempre exerciam um efeito repelente nas ondas de insanidade. Às vezes ele se perdia, e seu pensamento se desviava da alma de Marie para sua personalidade – seu jeito sempre doce e preocupado, a mania que ela tinha de querer enfeitar tudo na casa que eles agora dividiam, a completa falta de senso de localização que ela tinha – apesar de achar algumas dessas características irritantes, no fundo ele as admirava, e sentia falta dela quando ela estava longe. Ele havia se acostumado a tê-la por perto, não apenas por causa de sua alma tranquilizadora, mas também por seu jeito cativante.

Mas as coisas andavam diferentes ultimamente. Havia algo diferente nas ondas da alma de Marie, e o efeito antes tranquilizante parecia agora ter-se invertido. Agora sempre que ela se aproximava ele sentia que sua sanidade ficava um passo mais distante. Seu jeito, porém, ainda ajudava-o em suas lutas internas. Se ela não estivesse lá para ajudá-lo sempre que possível, ele certamente já estaria sendo o cãozinho de guarda louco de Medusa...

Pensar nessas coisas – a mudança súbita na alma de Marie e a bruxa que constantemente assombrava seus delírios – foi a gota d'água, e já era tarde demais quando Stein percebeu isso. Ele sentiu pequenas mãos invisíveis puxando-o para trás com força, afastando-o da consciência à qual ele se agarrava com tanta força. Aos poucos ele foi percebendo o véu de loucura caindo sobre seus olhos, sua mente, sua alma. Aos poucos ele se tornou um marionete, cujos fios invisíveis eram controlados por uma força muito superior – uma força que nem o poderoso Shinigami conseguira vencer sozinho – a força de Asura, e a essência da loucura que ele carregava dentro de si.

Stein piscou, e foi como se ele tivesse aberto os olhos para um novo mundo. Tudo parecia meio turvo, como se estivesse de olhos abertos debaixo d'água. Ele cambaleou para trás, tendo perdido o equilíbrio. Caiu contra uma pequena mesa de madeira onde havia um bloco de anotações. A capa do bloco continha seu conhecido trio de olhos em pé, encarando-o, chamando-o para adentrar ainda mais o mundo da insanidade.

Ele abriu o bloco. As páginas continham pontinhos soltos, e cada página continha no mínimo dois trios de olhos. Os pontos, apesar de não significarem aparentemente nada, formavam na verdade um padrão que não era estranho ao professor. Padrão esse que ele percebeu qual era apenas ao chegar à última página do bloco, onde, em vez de olhos e pontos, havia a cabeça de uma cobra – uma cobra, ele percebeu, sem corpo concreto, com a cauda simplesmente demarcada por pontos soltos – igual à do braço de Medusa.

A cobra virou o rosto para ele e abriu a boca, mostrando suas presas. O pequeno monstro pareceu criar vida e saiu do bloco, voando no rosto dele. Stein tentou deter a cobra, mas suas mãos não conseguiam segurar o corpo abstrato da coisa. Para sua surpresa, ela não o atacou como ele pensou que faria. Em vez disso ela o fitou, os olhos castanhos inteligentes demais para representar em um simples animal ou feitiço.

— Stein. — A voz conhecida emanou da cobra, fazendo Stein recuar. Uma risada suave pareceu vir do animal. — Não tenha medo, Stein. Sabe quem eu sou... Não sabe?

— Me... Medusa... — O cientista balbuciou, mal reconhecendo a própria voz. — O que... O que faz aqui?

— Que falta de cortesia. — A voz de Medusa respondeu. — Não consegue perceber, Stein? Eu vim aqui para ajudá-lo. Para lhe oferecer uma saída para toda essa dor...

— Não vai me deixar em paz? — Ele gritou, aparentemente ignorando a cobra. Um sorriso maníaco formou-se em seu rosto. — Ótimo. Nunca dissequei uma cobra como você antes!

A serpente sibilou alto quando Stein jogou-se contra sua mesa de trabalho, pegando facas e bisturis. Ele se virou de volta, e percebeu que a cobra agora crescia e parecia tomar formato – um formato estranho, que não era humano nem animal.

— Aceite a ajuda, Stein! — A mesma voz insistiu enquanto o formato da coisa à sua frente se tornava mais humano. — Pense em como seria se você pudesse acabar com toda essa confusão... Toda...

— NÃO PRECISO DA SUA AJUDA! — Ele berrou quando a cobra se transformou, por fim, na forma humana da bruxa que ele conhecia. — Não preciso da sua ajuda para fazer o mundo do meu jeito. Não preciso da sua ajuda para NADA. Apenas fique quieta e deixe-me dissecá-la!

— Isto vai ser mais difícil do que pensei... — A bruxa murmurou para si mesma quando o professor se lançou em sua direção, antes de sua imagem explodir em milhares de cobrinhas finas, porém com presas afiadas e um líquido escuro pingando dos dentes.

Stein tropeçou e caiu. Sentia as cobras enrolando-se em seu corpo, e sentia suas picadas – picadas pequenas, porém profundas e ardentes com o veneno escuro que carregavam. Ele lutava, sacudia os braços, tentava se levantar, mas não conseguia. Sentia o veneno se espalhando por sua corrente sanguínea, e isso o deixava ainda mais louco. Seu corpo começou a rolar no chão até que encontrou uma poltrona na qual se apoiar. Sentia as cobras agora em sua cabeça, algumas pareciam entrar por suas orelhas e penetrar seu cérebro.

Ele correu para o banheiro, sem saber o que fazer, mas querendo fazer qualquer coisa para livrar-se do desespero. Viu sua imagem no espelho, mas não conseguiu identificar seu rosto – via apenas alguma coisa, mais ou menos do formato de uma cabeça humana, coberta por um manto de pequeninas cobrinhas pretas com três olhos cada. Desesperado, o professor bateu a cabeça no espelho com um grito. Voltou a encarar seu reflexo em um pedaço do que fora o espelho, pensando que as cobras haviam ido embora. De fato, haviam. Mas agora o que ele via não era seu rosto ou um monte de cobras, e sim o rosto enfaixado do kishin Asura, encarando-o com os três olhos desenhados em sua atadura.

Stein jogou o caco de vidro longe e olhou ao redor. O ambiente inteiro parecia empesteado de trios de olhos vermelhos e cobras sem corpo. Risadas ecoavam em sua mente – risadas de Medusa e risadas de alguém que ele não conhecia, alguém com uma voz masculina que ria debilmente.

O professor disparou de sua casa. Não agüentava mais ficar ali, naquele ambiente fechado, com todos aqueles olhos observando-o.

Havia uma pesada névoa em Death City aquele dia. As ruas estavam calmas, e não se ouvia barulho algum além dos passos do artesão ensanguentado que fugira de seu lar mal-assombrado. Por um momento ele chegou a pensar que havia encontrado a saída para o feitiço do kishin, apesar de a constante sensação de paranoia continuar lá.

Então ele ouviu passos, e avistou uma silhueta aproximando-se na neblina.

A silhueta, a de uma mulher usando uma saia longa e saltos altos, era Marie. No momento em que ele viu o rosto dela, com seu sorriso doce e seus olhos gentis, o Stein consciente, aprisionado em um canto profundo deste Stein tomado pela loucura, conseguiu se manifestar. Sua mente, antes completamente conturbada, oscilou, e as coisas pareceram ainda mais confusas por alguns momentos.

— Marie? — Ele chamou, fraco. Sua luta interna havia recomeçado.

— Stein! — Ela correu para ele, os olhos castanhos preocupados. O Stein são ganhou mais força, conseguindo se estabelecer com uma certa instabilidade por cima do Stein louco.

Marie o envolveu em um abraço apertado, demonstrando o quão preocupada estava. Stein ficou simplesmente parado, com medo de perder o controle novamente.

— Você me deixou tão preocupada! — Ela gritou, e ele pôde detectar o choro em sua voz. — Você... Não pode... Fazer isso! Não... Pode...

Stein tentou se afastar quando sua parceira começou a engasgar com as palavras e se retorcer em seus braços, mas ela mantinha o aperto em volta dele.

— Marie? Marie, o que está acontecendo?

— Não pode... — Disse a voz, agora nada semelhante à de Marie. Stein reconheceu a voz como sendo a que rira junto de Medusa quando ele deixara sua casa. A coisa levantou o rosto, mostrando a face enfaixada de Asura. — Lutar contra mim. Estou dentro de você. Não pode lutar contra você mesmo.

Stein empurrou a criatura. Tirou o bisturi que havia usado contra as cobras do bolso e partiu para cima do kishin. Pôs-se a dilacerá-lo com o pequeno instrumento, com golpes rápidos e precisos.

— O QUE FEZ COMIGO? — O professor berrava, exaltado. —O QUE FEZ COM ELA? O QUE FEZ COM ESTE MUNDO?

Em resposta, o monstro se limitava a rir e repetir sempre a mesma frase. "Estou dentro de você. Não pode lutar contra si mesmo. Não pode lutar contra si mesmo. Estou dentro de você..."

Ele parou seus ataques no momento em que a criatura ficou em silêncio. Observou o ser de forma humana caído a seus pés, coberto de uma grossa camada de sangue. Seus olhos brilharam por trás dos óculos ao se dar conta que ele teria a chance de dissecar o famoso kishin Asura, uma criatura única no mundo, que ninguém jamais estudou ou teria chance de estudar...

Com a minúscula parte sã que lhe restava, Stein abaixou-se para pegar o corpo ensangüentado e entalhado do kishin. Ele percebeu diferenças, porém, no momento em que tocou-lhe o rosto. O professor limpou a grossa camada de sangue que aparecera ali subitamente, e seu coração quase parou quando ele encontrou um tapa-olho com a estampa de um raio em vez de uma faixa com aqueles três olhos que lhe assombravam.

Suas mãos correram, rápidas, pelo resto do rosto da pessoa. Não pode ser. Não pode ser. Não pode ser...

Mas era. A criatura morta a seus pés não era o lendário Asura, responsável por todo o sofrimento de Stein. A criatura era na verdade sua parceira, Marie, aquela que sempre lhe servia de calmante e motivação para lutar.

A parte sã de Stein sentiu aquelas mesmas mãozinhas invisíveis de antes puxando-o para baixo, pelo pé. Estava afundando, deixando seu corpo à mercê do que quer que fosse dominá-lo quando fosse tomado completamente pela loucura.

Usando seus últimos esforços, ele levou as mãos à cabeça e deu um grito que ecoou pelas ruas vazias de Death City. Uma menininha de capuz apareceu, como se estivesse apenas aguardando um sinal. Ele não podia ver nada além de seu sorriso cruel e da trança estranhamente usada na frente do corpo.

— Decidiu-se agora, Stein? — Perguntou a pequena Medusa. Ela levantou o rosto para olhá-lo nos olhos. — Venha comigo. Ponha um fim a esse sofrimento. Venha e ajude-me a criar um mundo novo, onde você se adapte. Um mundo ideal.

— Fim ao... Sofrimento...? — Ele perguntou, a voz soando completamente sem vida.

— Sim. — A menina sumiu, dando lugar a uma pequena cobra – uma cobra amarela e preta, de carne e osso dessa vez. — Eu irei guiá-lo para a porta por onde deve sair, Stein. Apenas siga-me.

Stein... Tem certeza de que quer fazer isso? Uma vozinha perguntou em sua mente. O professor, porém, já não estava mais em condições de recusar. A única certeza que sua mente caótica tinha era que ele precisava livrar-se daquilo urgentemente. Não agüentava mais aquele inferno que era sua cabeça.

— Sim... Vou segui-la.

Medusa sibilou de satisfação em sua forma ofídica. Ela lhe deu as costas e saiu disparando, ele saiu correndo atrás dela. Atrás dele um garotinho de cabelos cinza e vestes brancas assistia a cena, os olhos parecendo decepcionados e tristes enquanto ele parecia literalmente desvanecer. Não havia mais nada que ele pudesse fazer agora, a não ser observar, de longe, enquanto seu "eu" possuído pela loucura corria pelas ruas, os imaginários olhos vermelhos observando-o.

* * *

><p>Espero que tenham gostado. Eu, particularmente, gostei de escrever. Adoro escrever essas coisas de loucura e afins, e estava extra-inspirada quando escrevi isto, logo depois de ver Cisne Negro no cinema. Poderia ter escrito uma fic bem maior se estivesse com paciência e não tivesse escrito isso às 4 - 5 da manhã.<p>

Por favor, deixem reviews, mesmo que seja com críticas (construtivas, por favor). Opiniões externas são muito importantes para um autor =)


End file.
